Songs of Feelings
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. It's about Syo and Ittoki for now, but maybe I'll add on later...or not. It's actually not that bad,,,,if you read it.


**Hey guys, this is going to probably be a multi-chapter Uta No Prince-Sama yaoi fiction! Bear with me, I'm slow because my laptop is and I need to hide this stuff~**

**First Chapter is my OTP for STARISH, Ittoki and Syo! **

Syo had been sitting in his room all day, bored as heck. It was a holiday today, and everyone was gone that he knew of.

Sighing, he turned over on his bed and looked out the window in his dorm. It was a nice day, as far as he could tell. It was slightly cloudy, but the sun peeked out, as if winking to him.

For a moment, it was sort of peaceful, and he started dozing off, but then a loud knocking noise disturbed him, making him jump up from his comfortable position. He sighed, getting up and walking toward the door.

The visitor he received surprised him. It was his band mate, and friend, Ottoya Ittoki.

"Hey Syo-kun! I heard from Natsuki that you were staying here, and seeing in as I was too, I decided to join you!"

The red head grinned at him, and let himself inside Syo's room.

"I-Ittoki? Um, well what were planning to do here? I don't have much to do…." Syo rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, but Ittoki just chuckled.

"Well, how about we talk?" The way he said it had a tone that suggested something hidden deviously between the lines, but Syo didn't quite notice it, so he shrugged and sat next to Ittoki on his bed.

"What about?"

Ittoki smirked, and Syo blushed lightly. The singer leaned in to his friend, and whispered into his ear, "Us…Syo-kun."

Syo's face turned as pink as his favorite shade of it. "E-eh?! W-what do you mean us, Ittoki-kun? We're friends, band mates; I don't know what else…."

Ittoki surprised the blond, forcefully pushing him onto the bed, and stared into his blue eyes.

"There's something else that I feel Syo. It's a thousand feelings mixed into one desire…"

The look that Ittoki was giving him was almost predatory, his usual bright red eyes darkening to scarlet, and Syo yelped in surprise when he noticed that Ittoki's hand was trailing up his shirt. It made his body shiver, and when he started tracing his lithe frame, Syo panted.

"Ittoki-kun…"

"Syo-kun, let me have you, I don't care if we cross the lines, no one will find out," Ittoki had started trailing kisses down his neck, and Syo could feel the hot breath tracing his neck, and he arched his back into him and moaned lightly, stretching his neck so that Ittoki could have more skin.

"Ngh, Ittoki, I want you," Syo moaned again, this time louder and more desperate.

He could feel Ittoki smirk onto his neck. "Good boy, Syo-kun."

He traced Syo's neck with his tongue, nibbling here and there, making sure to leave bite marks, indicating that this was HIS and no one else's.

All the while Syo was feeling his body heat raise up, and he panted, shifting uncorfortably.

"Please, Ittoki,"

"Oh no, I need to mark you more my dear Syo, " As he said this, he started lifting Syo's shirt up, and after that his own as well. He traced his body carefully, making Syo shake with need, and then Ittoki slid off the rest of the garments, and all aSyo saw was a mess of red hair.

"Oh, _god, _Ittoki!" Syo cried when he felt Ittoki engulf him.

After a few licks and sucks, Syo moaned and spilled into Ittoki's mouth.

"Mm, Syo-kun, so good, "Ittoki licked his lips, and Syo watched, dazed.

"I'm not done yet."

Syo gasped and Ittoki lifted him up and started to prepare him, like a gentler seme than he had been two minutes ago. Ittoki hushed Syo by kissing him deeply, tracing his lips with his tongue, and entering Syo's waiting mouth.

Syo moaned into the kiss, and Ittoki had finished prepping him, and got ready to enter Syo completely.

Once he did, a scream tore from Syo's mouth that Ittoki silenced with another kiss.

It didn't take long for Syo to adjust, and with a nod Ittoki started moving, unable to restrain himself any longer.

He felt good, he looked good, and Ittoki was going crazy by being surrounded, enveloped entirely by his secret love.

Syo's moans got louder and more enticing by the minute, and Ittoki sped up, the love flowing out of him like a silent song in their night.

As Syo reached his end, he let Ittoki know by grabbing his hair and yanking him down for another deep kiss, which Ittoki responded to happily and eagerly.

They ended the song together, and it faded out with them lying in each other's arms, exhausted.

"Ittoki, I love you," Syo said quietly, shy from admitting his feelings even after all they did.

Ittoki grinned and kissed Syo lovingly, and replied, "I love you, too, Syo-kun."

Both singers went into a slumber peacefully.

**OK I'm so sorry if this wasn't any good, or too short, or whatever else. But I just /had/ to get this pairing out of my system. They're so cute and both are my favorites *minus Tokiya but Syo is just #1 o.o* in STARISH, so this was the result. Review or reread, whatever you like! **


End file.
